Kołysanka
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: "Waterloo Sharpe'a", wg filmu, ponieważ filmy nie mają oddzielnej kategorii. Sharpe, Harper, Harris, Hagman i Sally, i ich rozmyślania o wojnie.


_Czy fanfic do Sharpe'a to, nawet po fanfikach do Verne'a, już nowy poziom niszowości?..._

* * *

.** . .**

**Kołysanka**

**. . .**

V

Sally dokłada drew do ognia, co raz rozcierając przemarznięte dłonie. Co wieczór, kiedy siedzi przy zapalonej świecy, czeka, aż otworzą się drzwi. Mijają dni, tygodnie, tygodnie przeciągają się w miesiące, i chociaż wie, że to bezcelowe, nie potrafi przestać czekać.

Przy stole stoi puste krzesło, a na blacie pusty talerz; gotuje tylko dla jednej osoby, bo nie stać jej na więcej, ale kiedy on wreszcie wróci odda mu swoją kolację, przecież to nie problem przetrwać jeden wieczór bez jedzenia. Kiedyś śpiewała, ale teraz mały domek spowija cisza, bo przyrzekła sobie, że z piosenkami zaczeka na niego. Czasem nadal się uśmiecha, ale to bolesny, złamany uśmiech, bo przecież on już nie wróci, nie, Sally, nie wróci już nigdy. Nie rozumiała, czemu odszedł, ale teraz, gdy widzi kolejnych wracających z wojny mężczyzn, wydaje jej się, że pojmuje.

Nie ma znaczenia, czy są znów w domu żywi, czy ich martwe ciała leżą pogrzebane gdzieś w chłodnej ziemi, bo żaden z nich nigdy tak naprawdę nie wraca.

IV

Richard rusza w bój, witając uśmiechem zbliżającą się walkę. Jego ostatnia bitwa, później koniec z wojaczką, tym razem już naprawdę. Jeśli przeżyje, zamieszka z Lucille i ustatkuje się, będzie żyć cichym, spokojnym życiem. Obiecał sobie, że nie będzie już walczyć, a później złamał tą obietnicę i teraz z własnej woli idzie stoczyć kolejną bitwę. Był żołnierzem przez całe życie, nic innego nie zna i nie potrafi, jakaś jego część zawsze będzie niecierpliwie wyglądać nowych przygód i pól walki.

Zaledwie parę chwil temu jego przyjaciele zginęli, zaledwie parę chwil temu ich pomścił, ale za późno, za późno, kiedy nauczysz się, Richardzie, że zemsta nie cofnie czasu, powinieneś był z nimi zostać, powinieneś był wcześniej zabić tego nadętego sukinsyna, powinieneś był przekonać ich, żeby odeszli z tobą i Patem, powinieneś był do cholery zrobić cokolwiek.

Richard rusza w bój z uśmiechem na ustach, bo w szale bitwy może na chwilę wszystko zapomnieć.

III

Patrick opuszcza pole bitwy, uśmiechając się, ale ten uśmiech nie jest szczery. To tylko maska prostodusznego, radosnego człowieka, zawsze ma na podorędziu uśmiech i wyraz twarzy poczciwego głupka. Wreszcie zobaczył Napoleona i teraz może wrócić do domu, Patrick Harper, dżentelmen, który ma już dość wojen.

Ale dziś już nie walczył, to co robił przecież nie było prawdziwą walką. W Irlandii czeka na niego nowe życie, które zaczął sobie budować. Ale dziś lata żołnierskiej służby spoglądają na niego z wyrzutem; zostawiłeś ich, odwróciłeś się i odszedłeś, miałeś powód i wybór, miałeś do tego prawo, ale zostawiłeś ich, a teraz twoi przyjaciele nie żyją, poza jednym który właśnie idzie zakończyć tę wojnę, ale jego też zostawiłeś, tej winy nie odkupisz, Pat.

Patrick wie, że kiedy wróci, Irlandia będzie zielona jak ich mundury.

II

Harris widzi, jak jego przyjaciel upada, ale nie ma czasu na myśl, że to wszystko wina tego idioty księcia, jest jedynie czas żeby rzucić się do przodu, ale brakuje już czasu by się rozejrzeć, śmiertelny błąd, gdyby miał więcej czasu doceniłby wspaniałą ironię tej frazy. Zatrzymuje się i pada, a czas kurczy się jeszcze bardziej, ale każda sekunda to parę cali i w ostatniej chwili udaje mu się dosięgnąć dłoni Dana, więc jego wysiłek nie pójdzie na marne, bo nie opuścił przyjaciela aż do śmierci.

Powinna być piosenka, myśli, kiedy powoli zamyka oczy ten ostatni raz. To absurdalny pomysł, ale piosenki towarzyszyły im na co dzień, w marszu i w bitwie, i przy wypoczynku, i pasowałoby, gdyby muzyka towarzyszyła im też w tej ostatniej drodze.

Tocząca się wokół bitwa gra im melodię strzałami karabinów i szczękiem szabli, rzężeniem rannych koni i jękami umierających ludzi. Wszystkie książki się myliły, myśli jeszcze Harris, nie ma w tym ani odrobiny chwały.

Nie ma obok nikogo, kto mógłby powiedzieć mu, że ta odrobina chwały była w jego ostatnim wysiłku, by wziąć przyjaciela za rękę.

I

Daniel przekracza próg małego domku i na moment zatrzymuje się, pierwszy i ostatni raz, nie ma odwrotu, tylko droga naprzód, trzy kroki marszu, trzy kroki biegu, pamięta to aż za dobrze. Jakaś jego część pragnie zostać, jakaś jego część wie, że to nie będzie przebaczone, jakaś jego część krzyczy w gniewie i desperacji, bo co do diabła wyprawiasz, Dan?!

Ale gdzieś w głębi czuje przenikające aż do szpiku kości wrażenie, że ten etap jego życia się skończył, dokładnie tak, jak czuł wtedy po zwycięstwie we Francji. Wrócił, niedokładnie do domu ale wystarczająco blisko domu i wystarczająco od niego daleko, tylko po to by odkryć, że nic na niego nie czekało, że wszystko się skończyło; od prawie zera do bohatera, a teraz z żołnierza na powrót stał się niczym. A jednak odnalazł dom, jakiego nie spodziewał się znaleźć, nie tak późno; taki dom, jaki może dać tylko obecność innej osoby. I mimo to czekał na wezwanie odkąd tylko wrócił. Chociaż znalazł spokojną przystań, chociaż znalazł kobietę, z którą mógłby dzielić życie, wciąż czuje się nie na miejscu. Dlatego, gdy przychodzi czas, nie waha się, ale po prostu żegna się z Sally, zabiera manatki i idzie naprzód, jak zawsze to robił.

Muzyka zawsze była mu stałą i wierną towarzyszką, jeszcze przed wstąpieniem do armii, i przez wszystkie lata żołnierki. Maszerowali przy wtórze jego piosenek; wieczorem siadali przy ognisku, a on muzyką odpędzał strach i koszmary; szedł do bitwy z pieśnią na ustach.

Daniel idzie naprzód w absolutnej ciszy.


End file.
